stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Lu chat
Known as the God of putrefaction and corpses on the planet Tae'far, lu chat is actually a minor goa'uld marginalized by his own brothers and considered a deviant being. History Generated by one of the queens of the System Lord Bastet, Lu chat was destined for one of the many jaffas at the service of the System Lord, overcoming, not without great difficulty, many battles often fatal. During this particularly dangerous period for the life of Lu chat, the goa'uld began to have a diverted attraction for all that was death and decomposition. Upon his maturation, he was allowed to take a human host from one of his System Lord's planets. But instead of choosing a guest of great beauty as was the rule of the goa'uld, Lu chat chose as a human host, a ragged beggar from the street. As anomalous as attitude, Bastet decided not to intervene and allowed the goa'uld to find a role in the ranks of his underlords. But very soon the strange inclinations of lu chat to every dead person and its decomposition led him to a degeneration considered dangerous even by his own brothers. According to the goa'uld chronicles, Lu chat one day appeared to the same System Lord Bastet wearing a disordered and decomposing corpse. Horrified by the show, Bastet drove away his underlord and sent him to the planet Tae'far, a hellish place where Lu chat founded his reign based on rotting and death. Moreover, he loved to call himself the God of Putrefaction and corruption. After his forced exile, the planet was quarantined. Stargate Renaissance A few years after the fall of the previous System Lords, one of the SGC teams arrived on the planet Tae'far for exploration, remaining a prisoner of the population of the planet itself. The team brought up in front of Lu chat, was sadistically tortured, especially one of the members while the rest of the team managed to escape from the planet. While returning to the planet with an armed contingent, Lu chat avoided being killed, sacrificing much of his personal guard and causing the dismembered remains of the prisoner to be found before the stargate. After this episode, the planet was quarantined. Necropolis ruler In the years following the only contact with the Tau'rì, the goa'uld decided to extend their personal domains by attacking one of the planets once controlled by the terrible Sokar. the chosen planet turned out to be Necropolis, a barely livable place where most of the deceased goa'uld were buried, whose body could be recovered. Lu chat sent through the stargate a first exploration team to learn about the military situation on the planet and soon after, a whole army of Necrosis Guards. the latter, though with difficulty, took control of the surface, killing the little sovereign goa'uld who had previously claimed control, burying him alive in one of the unused sepulchres. Lu chat instead came through the orbit of the planet with his Ha'tak, transferring his capital from the planet Tae'far, to the planet Necropolis. but this conquest attracted the attention of the System Lord's the latter annoyed, sent a warlord and a fleet to hunt Lu chat from the sacred planet to rest goa'uld. Although in great numbers, the warlord sent by System Lord's was defeated and his fleet conquered by Lu chat itself thanks to his army Necrosis. With sufficient numbers of ships and jaffas, Lu chat proclaimed himself System Lord, although his election was not recorded in the official archives. This act of pride led to a direct discouragement between System Lord's and Lu chat even though the losses in the conflict were initially contained. But after months of constant flimsy, the coup de grace did not come from System Lord's, but from the Tok'ra, which had meanwhile managed to infiltrate the planet Necropolis. After drawing a goa'uld with his personal escort into a trap, they detonated a device that seriously injured the goa'uld, and killed the entire goa'uld stock. Aware that he could not save himself if he remained on the planet, he left the planet Necropolis aboard his ha'tak, but during the journey, an overloaded engine, blew the ha'tak ship and killed System Lord. After his death, the Tae'far planet was quarantined. His fleet was absorbed by Atum's forces while its territorial possessions were divided among the various High System Lords including Qetesh and Khnum. Personality Lu'chat is considered by his people in the Tae'far world as a god of death. He is worshiped and feared as the Lord of putrefaction, decadence, corruption, decadence and plague. It is said to have the power to decide whether the food of the population will last or not, whether people will be shaken by disease or if their crops fail. Lu'chat is a Goa'uld who shares the typical power dependence of his species and constantly tries to climb into the ranks of the Empire. He is a capable tactic and has his Tae'far world in a merciless grip. Physically, like any Goa'uld, it is far superior to a normal human being and, like Goa'uld, has the ability to treat his host body even in serious injuries. With its genetic memory and the innate intelligence of its species, it does not need much practice to deal with Goa'uld weapons and quickly learns how to handle new equipment. Lu'chat loves being in the best position. Occasionally, he likes spending a lot of time mocking an opponent and, as it were, rubbing salt into his wound. However, it rarely deals directly with people, like its next servants, subordinates and other Goa'uld. For the servants and warriors of other peoples, Luchat usually does not even speak and leaves this to his entourage. Category:Goa'uld Category:Goa'uld Deceased